Day By Day
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Kakasaku/ Drabble, Ficlet, Oneshot/ Dibuat berdasarkan legenda, sejarah, mitos/ Chapter II. Northern Lights. Kakashi dan Sakura terluka parah dalam misi ke negara salju. Berpelukan saat badai salju di antara kerimbunan Eidelweiss. Ketika batas antara hidup dan mati, terkadang kita ingin melakukan hal-hal yang sudah terlewatkan. Termasuk perasaan yang tak pernah terungkapkan.
1. Chapter 1: Thunder

Title : **Day By Day**

Author : **Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing : **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type : **Ficlet**

Genre : **Romance**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Thunder**_

_**.**_

_Cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

Gadis berambut merah jambu sepunggung itu tidak percaya dengan istilah cinta pada pandang pertama. Ketika Rock Lee- yang baru pertama bertemu dirinya kemudian-langsung memproklamasikan cintanya dengan menggebu-gebu dan semangat membara yang berkobar-kobar, Sakura yakin pemuda itu baru saja lewat di bawah pohon beringin yang angker di ujung jalan.

_Imprint?_

Ia juga tidak percaya dengan _imprint_. Bibir mungilnya langsung mengerucut sebal ketika Ino – temannya satu kampus histeris ingin sekali di-_imprint_ oleh cowok seganteng _Jacob Black_ setelah membaca seri _twilight_-nya _Stephanie Meyer. _Telinganya sampai berasap karena terus mendengar ocehan Ino.

_Sindroma lebay akut-_demikian kesimpulan Sakura.

Buatnya hidup itu sederhana.

Tidak romantis apalagi berbunga-bunga seperti kisah cinta dalam drama korea.

Sampai kedatangan dosen berambut seperti ijuk terbalik itu dalam hidupnya dan memporak-porandakan pendiriannya.

"_Symposium_ karya _Plato_ –"

Ketika dosen muda tampan berkacamata-yang memakai kemeja biru gelap dan digulung sesiku it-memulai kuliahnya tentang Sejarah Yunani Kuno, Sakura seakan tidak lagi terikat oleh gravitasi bumi. Ia seakan melayang dalam suara bariton yang menenangkan dan tersesat masuk ke dalam mata abu-abunya yang gelap.

"-itu adalah salah satu karya awal dalam peradaban manusia yang membahas tentang cinta. Menurut legenda yunani, manusia pada awal penciptaannya adalah makhluk berkepala dua yang memiliki empat kaki dan empat tangan. Ketika itu manusia adalah ras yang sangat sombong dan selalu merendahkan yang lain. Mereka merasa tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. _Zeus_ pun memutuskan untuk menghukum manusia karena kearoganannya."

Kelas yang biasanya dipenuhi gumaman para mahasiswa yang mirip dengungan lebah, kini sunyi larut dalam pesona cerita si sapu ijuk terbalik.

"Dengan senjata petirnya, Zeus memotong tubuh setiap manusia menjadi dua. Masing-masing belahan tubuh pun diperintahkan oleh Zeus untuk mencari belahan tubuh pasangannya. Tugas ini masih kita pikul hingga kini. Aliran romantisme masih meyakini bahwa salah satu alasan kita terlahir di dunia ini adalah untuk melaksanakan tugas yang belum terselesaikan yaitu mencari belahan jiwa kita. Kau boleh memiliki segalanya. Harta, kekuasaan, bahkan seluruh isi dunia. Namun kalau kau tak pernah menemukan belahan jiwa-mu yang terpisah... maka hati-mu senantiasa akan merasa kosong dan hampa. Percayalah, ketika kita menemukan pasangan kita, kekuatan tarik-menarik itu tidak akan tertahankan. Karena jiwa… akan selalu mencari belahan jiwanya."

Saat itulah mata emerald Sakura saling bertatapan dengan sepasang mata abu-abu gelap di depan kelas yang sejak tadi intens menatapnya. Sesungging senyum manis dan semburat warna merah merona hadir di pipinya. Tanpa sadar ia pun menggoreskan penanya di atas selembar kertas.

"_Kau kah belahan jiwaku?"_

_Ahhh… rupanya Sakura pun mulai terjangkit wabah Sindroma Lebay Akut._

- xXx-

**Gin note** : Si ulat bulu bawel itu sering melompat-lompat ide-nya *geleng-geleng*

**Amaya note** : *ketok Gin* Jangan iri ya Giiiiiin sayaaaang *laugh*. Fic ini Amaya buat spesial for My Prince. Ketika kau bilang mereka hanyalah masa lalu, sedangkan aku adalah masa kini dan masa depanmu, semua itu sangat berarti bagiku. Sayang kamu… *peluk erat My Prince, bekep Gin pakai kaos kaki biar gak iri* :3

**Glosarium :**

**Imprint** : adalah suatu perasaan sayang seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul sejak pertemuan pertama, namun langsung yakin kalau orang itu adalah belahan jiwa-nya. Imprint ini pasti akan terjadi dan dialami oleh kaum werewolf alias manusia serigala. Saat werewolf mengalami imprint dia akan menyayangi orang yang di-imprint tersebut dengan sepenuh jiwa raga. Imprint tidak mengenal batas usia. Saat pasangan imprint mereka masih kecil mereka akan jadi sosok kakak yang akan selalu menyayanginya, saat si anak beranjak dewasa mereka akan menjadi sosok teman yang akan selalu ada untuknya, dan jika waktunya sudah tiba maka merekapun akan menjadi pasangan yang tak terpisahkan.


	2. Chapter 2: Northern Lights

Title: **Day By Day**

Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Oneshot**

Genre: **Romance, General**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **If you Don't Like the pair, then Don't Read.**

.

**Chapter Two**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

.

Di bawah pohon cemara jarum, di antara batang-batang edelweis yang tumbuh lebat di atas tanah bersalju, Kakashi memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang gemetar kedinginan. Edelweis-edelweis itu telah menahan badai salju yang menghempas dan membekukan tulang. Badai salju yang sedang berlangsung tak cukup keras untuk membunuh mereka berdua tapi mengingat kondisi fisik mereka yang kelelahan akibat melawan musuh, kematian bisa merenggut nyawa mereka kapan saja.

"Sakura." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk wajah gadis yang meringkuk di pelukannya, berusaha membuatnya tetap terjaga. Sakura terluka cukup parah dan hal itu membuat Kakashi khawatir.

Kakashi mendesah berat, menatap langit yang tertutup kepingan-kepingan salju yang berputar di atas mereka. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu, menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Sakura sudah begitu lemah hingga cakra penyembuhnya pun tak bisa dikeluarkan.

Kakashi kembali terbatuk, napasnya mulai terengah seolah dadanya dihimpit batu raksasa, nyeri.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura memanggilnya lirih. Jemari gadis itu mencengkeram rompinya yang terasa lengket. "Rompimu… penuh darah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mm. Tak usah khawatirkan aku, Sakura-chan." Kakashi tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya meski rasa perih mendera perut sebelah kirinya.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Ya?" Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura yang meringkuk seperti bayi di pelukannya.

"Sensei tahu aurora?" Suara Sakura bergetar. Giginya terdengar bergemeratak menahan dingin.

"Ya." Mata Kakashi menatap butiran-butiran salju yang berputar kencang di atas mereka. "Kau mau kuceritakan legenda aurora?"

"Selama itu bisa membuatku terjaga, ya." Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti tatapan Kakashi. Seolah tatapan mereka bisa menghentikan badai salju kapan saja.

"Aurora adalah seorang gadis kecil yang hidup di negeri bersalju. Ayahnya pergi berburu namun tak pernah kembali. Diduga ia mati terjebak salju." Kakashi menarik napas perlahan. Dadanya terasa nyeri namun ia berusaha menahannya. "Aurora akhirnya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ibunya sakit keras dan sedang hamil tua."

"Tunggu, sensei." Sakura memaksa tersenyum. Bibirnya kering dan mulutnya terasa asin. Tadi ia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Dada kirinya sangat sakit sampai-sampai ia khawatir jika tulang rusuknya yang patah mengenai jantung atau paru-parunya. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar seseorang… bercerita dengan begitu datar."

"Lama-lama kau terdengar seperti Sasuke yang sarkastik itu." Kakashi tersenyum lalu memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Tubuh itu bergetar, begitu pula tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berharap dengan bercerita akan membuat mereka tetap terjaga. Ia lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saat itu badai salju dan mereka kelaparan. Aurora akhirnya nekat menembus badai salju untuk meminta api kepada pemilik api."

Bahu Sakura berguncang menahan batuk. Meski Kakashi sudah memberikan mantelnya, ia tetap saja kedinginan. "Teruskan sensei. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia setengah berbisik, sepasang mata hijaunya menatap tangkai-tangkai edelweis yang bergoyang tertampar angin.

Kakashi mengusap butir-butir salju yang singgah di pipinya yang kini memucat lalu berkata, "Aurora mengetuk setiap pintu meminta belas kasih tapi tak ada satu pun yang memedulikannya. Ada satu anak lelaki yang berbaik hati ingin memberikan api. Tapi orang tuanya tak mengijinkan…" Ia berhenti sejenak, menajamkan telinga akan deru angin yang membawa lolongan serigala yang berasal dari kejauhan. Ia memperkirakan waktu sudah menunjuk pukul tengah malam.

"Terus?"

Kakashi bernapas lega mendengar suara gadis itu. Ia membersihkan rambut Sakura dari kristal-kristal dingin dan halus. Jika bukan karena ingin melanjutkan cerita tadi, ia pasti sudah tertidur karena menyesap aroma wangi dari rambut Sakura.

"Mereka tak mengijinkan karena mereka takut dihukum oleh para dewa. Mereka yakin, api hanya untuk orang-orang terpilih. Dengan sedih, Aurora pulang dengan tangan kosong, hampir beku kedinginan."

"Nasib kita sama dengan Aurora, sensei." Sakura tertawa lirih. "Membeku kedinginan di bawah sini. Jika bukan karena bunga-bunga edelweis yang melindungi kita, dari tadi kita sudah menjadi mayat."

_Frossbite._

Sakura mulai menunjukkan gejala itu. Meracau aneh dan lama-lama tertidur sebagai efek aliran darah yang melambat dan detak jantung semakin berdetak pelan. Dengan segera Kakashi mengeluarkan cakra terakhirnya untuk memanggil Bull agar segera melingkarkan dirinya di sekeliling tubuh gadis itu. Tangan Kakashi menyusup ke balik mantel dua lapis yang dikenakan Sakura, mengusap-usap lengannya, menempelkan erat tubuh mereka agar bisa saling menghantar panas tubuh.

Mereka harus tetap sadar. Mereka tidak akan mati di sini. Tidak sekarang.

"Sampai di rumah…" Kakashi berdehem keras memanggil kembali suaranya yang kini terdengar serak. "… ibunya sudah meninggal bersama adik kecil dalam perutnya. Aurora yang bersedih pergi entah ke mana. Ia menggugat dewa kenapa berlaku tak adil dengan hanya memberikan api pada orang-orang kaya dan bangsawan."

Sakura bergerak di bawahnya. Matanya tampak sedikit redup, membuat Kakashi harus mencubit pipi gadis itu agar terbangun. "Tidak begitu sakit, sensei." Di tengah-tengah situasi seperti ini pun, Sakura tak kehilangan akal untuk membuat pria itu kembali tersenyum.

"Dewa menjadi sayang pada Aurora dan mereka menjadikannya dewi. Ia pun menjadi Aurora yang bersinar terang dan hangat di langit Kutub Utara. Agar semua orang bisa merasakan… kehangatannya."

"Kisah yang bagus." Suara lirih Sakura terdengar. "Kita sekarang tidak bisa melihat Aurora tapi saat ini, sensei adalah… aurora-ku." Ia memegang dada Kakashi, merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lambat, sama seperti miliknya. Jika situasinya normal, Sakura atau mungkin Kakashi akan mengalami degup jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat. "Haah… aku tak percaya aku mengatakannya sekarang. Kurasa kita berdua akan mati jadi…" Ia menengadah menatap pria di sampingnya. Mata abu-abu Kakashi nampak gelap dan sayu, melihat langit yang tertutup kabut dan kristal salju. Mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Sakura bisa melihat butir-butir salju di bulu mata pria itu, kerutan di sudut matanya serta pipinya yang memucat. Ia baru sadar jika Kakashi telah membuka maskernya.

"Jadi apa Sakura?" Kakashi kembali menunduk, mempertemukan mata mereka. Dada Sakura terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

"Aku menyukaimu, sensei."

Tanggapan Kakashi berikutnya hanya menarik napas panjang yang begitu berat sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Efek _frossbite_.

"Apa kau ingat saat aku memasak untuk tim Tujuh? Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membuang masakanku, aku tahu itu. Tapi hanya sensei yang tetap tersenyum dan memakannya. Meski Naruto bilang kalau rasa masakanku seperti muntah kucing."

Kakashi tertawa meski tubuhnya menggigil kembali. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati seorang gadis yang sudah susah payah membuatnya."

"Karena itu aku menyukaimu, sensei. Beberapa tahun terakhir, sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, aku tak lagi memandangmu sebagai seorang sensei tapi sebagai seorang pria." Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Kakashi, menyesap aroma tubuhnya, saling berbagi kehangatan.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia memikirkan misi kelas S di Negara Salju yang baru saja mereka jalankan. Misi yang harus dibayar dengan harga mahal, sama seperti misi-misi mereka sebelumnya. Berhasil merebut kembali dokumen penting yang dicuri dari Konoha dengan resiko kehilangan cakra, Sakura yang terluka parah hingga tak sanggup mengeluarkan cakra penyembuhnya sendiri. Terhimpit di tengah badai salju dan angin kencang. Berlindung di antara edelweis setinggi satu meter.

Tapi dari semua itu, ia jadi tahu jika Sakura memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Sebuah perasaan yang juga tersimpan rapat di hatinya. Ia rasa, jika ditakdirkan mati saat ini, ia bisa mati dengan tenang meski tak mengharapkannya.

.

Sebuah telapak berbulu menyadarkan Kakashi. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan melihat cahaya terang di langit. Bintang-bintang bersinar cerah, membuatnya mengerjap. Apa ia sudah berada di surga?

"Hei, Kakashi." Suara berat terdengar di telinganya. Ia mencari sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan Pakkun dengan wajah berkerut menatapnya. "Bangun. Waktunya kita pulang."

"Pulang?" Kakashi yang masih berbaring, bergerak pelan. Perutnya tak sesakit tadi. Apa ia telah melewatkan sesuatu?

"Mm. Badai sudah berhenti sejak tadi tapi kau masih saja tidur. Kupikir kau sudah mati." Pakkun melangkah dengan keempat kakinya keluar dari rerimbunan edelweis.

Suara gemerisik tangkai edelweis yang tersibak, langkah-langkah Pakkun yang terasa ringan, badai salju yang telah berhenti, membuat pria rambut perak itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Sakura!" Ia berseru pelan saat mengetahui gadis itu tak ada di sebelahnya.

"Sakura baik-baik saja. Ia sudah diobati. Ayo, pria tua! Bangunlah!"

"Aku masih 35 tahun, Pakkun. Aku belum begitu tua." Kakashi berdiri, membersihkan tubuhnya dari butir-butir salju, menyibak edelweis untuk mempermudah langkahnya, dan menatap tak percaya jika ia masih hidup. Ia belum mati. Tidak sekarang. Ia bahkan lupa telah menyuruh Pakkun meminta bantuan ke Konoha. Ia sangat senang mengetahui anjing ninja itu tiba tepat waktu dan Naruto―sang Hokage―segera mengirim tim bantuan. Teman-teman ANBU mereka.

Hinata. Shikamaru. Kiba. Ino. Sasuke.

Ia memasang maskernya kembali dan tersenyum. Wajah-wajah mereka dan yang lainnya sempat terlintas, dan memikirkannya hingga saat ini membuat setitik bening tergenang di sudut matanya.

_Frossbite._ Ia yakin sekali efek itu masih mengalir di tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah ringan ia mendekati mereka, sebelum menghampiri Sakura yang kini sudah tersenyum. Warna merah di pipinya mulai terbentuk. Sakura lalu menyampirkan mantel ke tubuh Kakashi, menatap pria itu dengan penuh kilatan yang hanya Kakashi mengetahuinya.

"Lihat! Aurora!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"Sudah hampir terang, ya." Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru tampak berdecak kagum melihat bias warna-warni di atas mereka.

"Aku belum pernah melihat aurora," ujar Sasuke datar.

"_Whaaaat_? Bukankah dulu kalian pernah melakukan misi di Negara Salju?" Kiba menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke, seperti biasa. Tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan.

"_Well, _aurora yang muncul menjelang pagi. Simbol keyakinan dan harapan." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Kakashi menengadah ke langit, memperhatikan cahaya warna-warni yang seperti tirai tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. _Northern Lights._ Cahaya Utara. Aurora. Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang disambut gadis itu dengan menautkan jemari mereka. Ia tersenyum. Akan ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan bersama Sakura begitu tiba di Konoha.

.

**END**

.

**Gin's Note**: Northern Lights adalah judul lagu dr soundtrack Twilight. Meski saya nggak suka Twilight, soundtrack yang satu ini cukup keren. Fic ini buat My Girl Cupcake, sbg hadiah ultahnya. Sori han, kadonya telat *meringis*

Anw, tiap chap di fic ini, akan mengusung tema legenda atau mitos-mitos dari berbagai belahan dunia, dan diramu ke dalam kisah KakaSaku sekali habis. Genre bisa berbeda tergantung mood Amaya. Soalnya dia paling sering moody-an. Jadi nggak terbatas diromens saja.

**Amaya's Note**: Gin kalo kebagian ngupload pasti deh dini hari. Gak kuat begadang, Giiiiiiin *langsung ngiler*

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang memberikan ripyu di chap satu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juga di chap ini. _Next chap_ kami akan berkutat dengan legenda Medusa. _Thank u._


End file.
